


my sweet prince

by MiniNephthys



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, F/M, trapping your ex in ice while he's still conscious: just little queen things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Her prince is so beautiful now, encased in ice.





	my sweet prince

Vanessa’s prince is home.

He looks a bit different from when he left - must not have been taking care of himself properly, his eyes are so yellow now, poor thing - but she would recognize her prince anywhere, and especially in her own cellar.

“My love,” she breathes, and the smile drops from his face.

He’s picked up her most recent sculpture, a tiny hooded thing she found creeping around yesterday. He’s touching someone else. Not two seconds of being back and he’s already touching someone else how dare he how dare he **how dare he** -

“H-hey there, long time no see - you know I meant to write-”

She lunges, ice already at her fingertips, and he’s hers once more.

* * *

Her prince is so beautiful now, encased in ice. Pristine and eternal, just like their love.

Not quite flawless yet, no. He’s let himself go so much that he’s hardly even shaped like a prince anymore, but that’s nothing that she can’t fix. The ice molds to her will, restoring him to the form he once had. She can’t do anything about his ghastly color, but that’s hardly noticeable under the ice anyway.

His voice has been reduced to muffled screaming. Ah, how she used to love his voice serenading her - but it’s alright. She knows what he’s meant to say, even if he doesn’t remember the words himself.

Getting his sculpture to move like a prince as well as look like one takes some effort. She’s not used to delicate movements like this with her collection of statues, but her prince deserves better than an uncoordinated shamble. For him, she would do anything, the least of which is learning to give grace to his shell.

“The ballroom’s gotten so dusty, with you gone and no one to use it,” she says as she leads him inside. She hasn’t set foot in this room in so long, but the floor is clear, and that’s all she needs for now.

Her prince bows to her, the perfect gentleman, and she giggles girlishly. “Why, I would love to dance with you!”

Vanessa knows the steps, knows them well enough to move the prince’s feet while she’s moving her own. The way they used to whirl across this ballroom floor is fresh in her mind despite all these years apart. Her prince’s hand on her shoulder isn’t as warm or his skin as soft as it was back then, but what does that matter? She has her prince in her arms, and that’s all that’s important.

“Things will be exactly like they were before. It will be as if we were never apart at all,” she promises him. His eyes dart beneath the layer of ice. “Now that you’re home, we can be happy together, perfectly, deliriously happy. Nothing will take you away from me again, my love.”

The wind plays tricks on the mind. Today it sounds like someone whimpering ‘no’. She pays it no heed; she only has ears for her prince.


End file.
